Smrtna kazna
Smrtna kazna je pravna sankcija čije izvršenje za posledicu ima smrt osuđenika. Za smrtnu kaznu se smatra da je jedna od najstarijih institucija krivičnog prava, odnosno da je dugo vremena bila jedino sredstvo koje su drevna ljudska društva imala na raspolaganju u svrsi očuvanja reda i zakona. Kasnije, s razvojem država i njenih institucija, razvile su se i alternative smrtnoj kazni, poput progonstva u prekomorske kažnjeničke kolonije ili institucije državnog zatvora. Smrtna kazna predstavlja krajnju i najstrožu kaznu koja je danas predviđena u određenim pravnim sistemima. Prema podacima Amnesti internašonala u 2002. godini više je od 3248 osoba osuđeno na smrt u 67 zemalja, a od te brojke izvršenjem smrtne kazne ubijeno je više od 1526 osoba u 31 zemlji sveta. U Kini je zabeleženo 1060, u Iranu 113, a u SAD 71 izvršenje smrtne kazne, što je 81% svih smaknuća smrtnom kaznom u prošloj godini (ovi se brojevi odnose isključivo na podatke AI-a, dok su stvarni brojevi verojatno i veći). Smrtna kazna je izričito ukinuta od strane Veća Evrope protokolom br. 6. uz Konvenciju za zaštitu ljudskih prava i temeljnih sloboda.Najekstremnije smrtne kazne koje su i dalje u upotrebi Iran, Saudi Arabia, Sudan: End Juvenile Death Penalty ( PBS. Pristupljeno 11. 2. 2014.) U razvijenim zemljama preovladavaju zatvorske kazne kao najstrože propisane kazne (najčešće kazna doživotnog zatvora).General Assembly committee backs global moratorium against death penalty (rw.org. 9. 10. 2010. Pristupljeno 11. 2. 2014.) Smrtna kazna danas je izvršavana brojnim metodama. SAD je donedavno električna stolica bila najčešće korištena metoda, a od 2000. godine češće se koristi tzv. smrtonosna injekcija. Većinom su zemlje sa smrtnom kaznom one koje slede islamske šerijatske teokratske zakone. Tu su metode vešanje, javnog bičevanje, kamenovanje i druge bolnije metode. Definicija Smrtna kazna je zakonom predviđeno usmrćivanje osobe, koja se izriče nakon što je osoba proglašena krivom za počinjenje kaznenog dela. Danas, prema evropskom pravnom shvatanju, smrtna kazna može biti rezultat samo zakonom utvrđenog i strogo kontroliranog pravnog postupka. U pravilu se ona izriče nakon sprovođenja sudskog postupka koji rezultira izvršenjem smrtne presude. Postojanje smrtne kazne pretpostavlja postojanje zakona koji tačno definiše u kojim slučajevima i za koja kaznena dela ju je moguće izreći. U Evropskoj Uniji je zabranjena tako da niti jedna članica EU nema smrtnu kaznu kao moguću presudu. EU je jedna od vodećih u svetu koja se aktivno i snažno bori za ukidanje smrtne kazne zato što je reč o nehumanim postupcima koje EU ne toleriše. Prema međunarodnom pravu smrtna kazna je zabranjena za osobe koje su u trenutku počinjenja kaznenog djela bile mlađe od osamnaest godina. Istorija Smrtna kazna razvila se iz tzv. krvne osvete. Krvna osveta bilo je nepisano pravilo u zajednicama i plemenima koje su živele prije nekoliko hiljada godina. Ona je dopuštala i omogućavala rodbini ubijene žrtve da se osvete počinitelju i njegovom plemenu. To je često vodilo do beskonačnih svađa između plemena i čak istrebljenja čitavih plemenskih zajednica. U najstarijim pravnim izvorima kao što je Kodeks Ur-Namu (oko 2100. p. n. e.) predviđena je smrtna kazna za ubistvo i preljubu. U Hamurabijevom Zakoniku spominje se Talionsko načelo koje označava situaciju Oko za oko, zub za zub. To načelo je ograničavalo osvetu samo na onoga tko je počinio kazneno delo. Ovo načelo je još više ograničeno u Tori koja navodi da naknada štete treba biti srazmerna počinjenoj šteti. Ona dakle zahteva naknadu štete od počinitelja, a ne osvetu od porodice žrtve. U Tori se navodi niz verskih, društvenih i seksualnih prekršaja za koje se određuje smrtna kazna, a koji su smatrani kao pretnja egzistenciji čitavom narodu: fizičko zlostavljanje roditelja, vračanje, bogosluženje i pridavanje žrtve drugim bogovima, preljuba, homoseksualnost, incest, polni odnostokom mestruacije. Takođe pravi razliku između ubistva s namerom i ubistva u obrani. Za pravovaljanu smrtnu presudu zahtevala su se najmanje dva nepristrana svedoka i temeljno proveravanje njihovih iskaza od strane sudije kako bi se izbegle netačne presude. Mnoga starovekovna carstva primenjivala su pored smrtne kazne i novčane kazne te ropstvo. U to doba bila su popularna javna smaknuća i to sa dvojakom svrhom: da bi zabavila gledaoce, a istovremeno da bi ih prestrašili. Način smrtne kazne u Starom Rimu (Koloseum) U Rimskom carstvu su hrišćani tokom trista godina dugog perioda bili sistematski proganjani. U to vreme su hrišćani odbijali bilo kakav oblik nasilja koji je rezultirao usmrćivanjem. Ali, nakon što je Konstantin I 313. godine službeno dopustio hrišćanstvo i ono je 380. godine postalo državnom religijom, sprovođenje smrtne kazne od strane carstva nije opadalo, već je naprotiv raslo, a crkva je u tome sada aktivno sudelovala. Rimokatolička crkva je opravdavala smrtnu kaznu protiv pagana. Istočno Rimsko carstvo od osmog veka postupno je redukovalo sprovođenje smrtne kazne i zamenjivalo kaznama poput odsecanja noseva i ušiju da bi na taj način sproveli jednu vrstu pedagoškog uticaja na populaciju. U kasnijem srednjem veku, kada su postupno sve više bili ugroženi moć, položaj i monopol pape, careva i plemstva rasla je i učestalost smaknuća i njihova okrutnost. Tome su najviše pridoneli lov na veštice, te inkvizicija. Tek u 18. veku razvila se opozicija smrtnoj kazni, a tome je znatno doprineo i italijanski književnik Cesare Becarija sa svojim delom O zločinima i kaznama u kojem je isticao da je važno sprečiti zločine putem delotvornog pravnog sistema te dobrih zakona. Francuska revolucija je takođe uveliko doprinela razvoju ljudskih prava i sloboda. U 19. i 20. veku sve više filozofa i književnika zalaže se za ukidanje smrtne kazne. Formiraju se različite međunarodne organizacije kao Ujedinjeni narodi za održavanje mira i sigurnosti u svetu, širenje tolerancije i promicanje poštivanja ljudskih prava i osnovnih sloboda čoveka te mnoge nevladine organizacije koje obavljaju delatnosti od javnog interesa odnosno deluje za opšte dobro. U posljednih hiljadu godina, ljudsko društvo je jako napredovalo na području tehnologije ali je na psihološkom profilu ostalo gotovo jednako. I danas ljudi sprovode iste navike, organizacije društva su identične, zabavljaju se na identičan način, a niti način razmišljanja nije se mnogo promenio. Do kasnog srednjeg veka to su bila pojedinačna pogubljenja: razapinjanja, nabijanja na kolac, giljotiranja, spaljivanja na lomači sve dok se u poslednjih tristotinak godina nije pribeglo masovnim pogubljenjima čitavih naroda, poznatim pod nazivom – genocid, koji je bio rezultat ideološke presude raznih politika. Dvadeseti vek će po tome biti posebno zapamćen. Metode egzekucije Tokom duge istorije smrtne kazne pojavljivali su se mnogi oblici egzekucije. Razne su metode kojima se ubijaju zatvorenici, no upitno je govoriti o tome koja je vrsta egzekucije humanija. Najčešće metode su odrubljivanje glave u Saudijskoj Arabiji i Iraku, električna stolica u SAD, vešanje u Egiptu, Iranu, Japanu, Pakistanu, Singapuru i drugim zemljama, streljanje u Bjelorusiji, Kini, Somaliji, Tajvanu, Uzbekistanu, Vijetnamu i ostalim zemljama, a u Avganistanu i Sudanu žrtve kamenuju. Na Bliskom Istoku je tokom istorije najčešća metoda bila kamenovanje, koju je sprovodila zajednica, a prvi kamen je obično bacao tužilac. U Starom Rimu su koristili izuzetno ponižavajuću i okrutnu metodu razapinjanja na krst odbeglih robova, kriminalaca bez rimskog državljanstva te pobunjenika. Razapinjanje potiče iz drevnog Irana u kojem su osuđeni na smrt ubijani i zmijama ili crvima. Tokom srednjeg veka u Evropi nije zadržana metoda razapinjanja zbog velikog uticaja katoličanstva, ali su zato u to vreme osmišljene mnoge nove metode egzekucije. Za posebno teška kaznena dela bili su uobičajeni vešanje i spaljivanje na lomači gde se češće umiralo od gušenja dimom pre nego što su izgoreli. Ova metoda se jako često upotrebljavala tokom španske inkvizicije te pred kraj 15. veka za vreme lova na veštice. Odrubljivanje glave mačem bila je često povlastica privilegovanih pojedinaca i plemstva. Tokom istorije je smrtnu kaznu sprovodila obično jedna, samo za taj posao, određena osoba tzv. dželat. On i njegova porodica su u mnogim kulturama bili omraženi, izbjegavao se kontakt sa njima i postavljani su nisko na društvenoj lestvici usprkos činjenici da je izvršavanje smrtne kazne u većini kultura bilo slavljeno kao javni prizor. Iz tog razloga su najčešće nosili maske preko lica i njihov pravi identitet je bio poznat samo malom broju ljudi. Razvojem tehnologije i modernizacijom usledile su i nove metode egzekucije. Godine 1792. godine u Francuskoj je uvedena giljotina, te se od tamo proširila u ostale delove Evrope. Takođe je uz razvoj vatrenog oružja streljanje postalo učestala metoda egzekucije. U dvadesetom veku su se još razvile i gasne komore, električna stolica, te smrtne injekcije. Različite metode egzekucije se u društvu različito procenjuju i odobravaju. Dok neke metode služe izričito ponižavanju optuženika, druge se smatraju časnima, kao npr. streljanje u vojsci. Rasprostranjenost Aktualna situacija u svetu Do 1977. godine, samo je 16 zemalja bilo ukinulo smrtnu kaznu za sve zločine. Nakon trideset godina, broj zemalja koje ukidaju smrtnu kaznu i dalje raste, što podstiče njeno potpuno ukidanje. Prema podacima organizacije Amnesty International, koja se bori za ljudska prava, 125 zemalja širom sveta je do sada ukinulo smrtnu kaznu. U njihovim izvještajima piše da je 2002. više od 3248 osoba osuđeno na smrt u 67 zemalja, a od tog broja izvršenjem smrtne kazne ubijeno je više od 1526 osoba u 31 zemlji sveta. U Kini je zabeleženo 1060, u Iranu 113, a u SAD 71 izvršenje smrtne kazne, što je 81% svih smaknuća smrtnom kaznom 2002. godine. Ove objavljene brojke za tu godinu uključuju samo one slučajeve koji su poznati Amnesti internašonalu, a stvarne brojke su verojatno puno veće. U mnogim slučajevima smrtnih kazni uočena su teška kršenja međunarodnih standarda, uključujući nepoštena suđenja, te pogubljenja maloletnih prestupnika, tj. osoba koje su u vreme počinjenja zločina bile mlade od 18 godina. U 2002. godini zabeležena su 3 takva slučaja i to sva 3 u SAD. Iako su brojevi izneseni u izveštaju zastrašujući, u 2002. dodini dogodio se značajan pomak u pravcu opštesvetskog ukinuća smrtne kazne kao posebno okrutog, nehumanog i ponižavajućeg kažnjavanja. Do kraja 2002. godine 111 zemalja ukinulo je smrtnu kaznu u zakonu ili u praksi. Npr. Kipar i bivša SR Jugoslavija ukinuli su smrtnu kaznu za sve prekršaje, dok je Turska ukinula smrtnu kaznu u praksi. Predsednik Tanzanije zamenio je smrtne kazne zatvorskim za 100 osuđenika, a 17 takvih zamena za smrtnu kaznu zabileženo je u Saudijskoj Arabiji. Bivši guverner američke savezne države Ilinois, Džordž Rajan, 2003. zamenio je smrtne kazne za 167 zatvorenika zatvorskim kaznama, a četvoricu je pomilovao. Više je zemalja tokom 2002. godine ratifikovalo razne međunarodne ili regionalne standarde u vezi sa smrtnom kaznom. Tako su Džibuti, Litva i Južnoafrička Republika ratifikovali Drugi dodatni protokol na Međunarodni ugovor o građanskim i političkim pravima, koji omogućuje potpuno ukinuće smrtne kazne. U Evropi do kraja 2002. godine 5 je zemalja ratifikovalo Protokol 13. Evropske konvencije o ljudskim pravima kojim se ukida smrtna kazna u svim okolnostima. Prema podacima Amnesti internašonala, broj pogubljenja širom sveta pao je s 2148 u 2005. godini na 1591 u 2006. godini, a 91% svih poznatih pogubljenja izvršeno je u šest zemalja: Kini, Iranu, Pakistanu, Iraku, Sudanu i SAD. Kuvajt je imao najveći broj pogubljenja po stanovniku, a nakon njega Iran. Na temelju dostupnih javnih izveštaja, procenjeno je da je u Kini tokom 2006. godine pogubljeno najmanje 1010 osoba, iako je taj broj samo vrh ledenog brega. Pouzdani izvori navode da je pogubljeno između 7500 i 8000 ljudi. Službene statistike i dalje su državna tajna, zbog čega se teško sprovode nadzor i analiza. Iran je pogubio najmanje 177 osoba, Pakistan najmanje 82, a Irak i Sudan svaki po najmanje 65. U 12 država SAD-a pogubljene su 53 osobe. Teško je proceniti koliki je trenutno broj u celom svetu osuđenih na smrt koji čekaju pogubljenje. Krajem 2006. godine procenjeni broj bio je između 19185 i 24646 na temelju informacija grupa za ljudska prava, medijskih izveštaja i ograničenih dostupnih službenih podataka. Sprovođenje smrtne kazne nad maloletnim prijestupnicima Međunarodni sporazumi o ljudskim pravima zabranjuju da osoba koja je u vreme zločina imala manje od 18 godina bude osuđena na smrt. Međunarodni pakt o građanskim i političkim pravima, Američka konvencija o ljudskim pravima i Konvencija o pravima deteta sadrže odredbe u tu svrhu. Više od 100 zemalja čiji zakoni još uvek predviđaju smrtnu kaznu za barem neka kaznena dela, imaju zakone koji izričito odbacuju pogubljenja maloletnih prestupnika ili se pretpostavlja da ih odbacuju budući da su ugovornice nekog od gore navedenih sporazuma. Međutim, mali broj zemalja i dalje izvršava smrtnu kaznu nad maloletnim prestupnicima. Iako je još 1997. godine Kina izvršila reviziju svog kaznenog zakona u pravcu ukidanja smrtne kazne za maloletne osobe starosti 16 i 17 godina, izveštaji koji govore o tome i dalje potvrđuju egzekucije maloletnika zbog toga što sudovi ne vode dovoljno računa da se utvrdi tačna dobna starost osuđenika. Poznato je da je od 1990. g. devet zemalja pogubilo osuđenike koji su u vreme zločina imali manje od 18 godina – Kina, DR Kongo, Nigerija, Pakistan, Saudijska Arabija, Sudan, Jemen i SAD. Vrhovni sud SAD-a u martu 2005. godine odredio je da su smaknuća dece mlađe od 18 godina protivustavna. Iste je godine iranski zastupnik pravosuđa Džamal Karimirad negirao optužbe da Iran sprovodi takve oblike pogubljenja nazvavši ih propagandom.Iran denies execution by stoning (United Nations. 15. 11. 2007. Pristupljeno 23. 8. 2010.) Opravdanost smrtne kazne Kada je u pitanju smrtna kazna uvek se javljaju mnoge polemike koje se vode s dva fronta. Onog koji zastupa sprovođenje smrtne kazne u ime pravde i onog koji se snažno protivi tom nehumanom činu kojime se izvršava zadovoljavanje pravde. Zagovornici smrtne kazne pokušavaju da opravdaju njenu primenu raznim etičkim, pravnim i društvenim argumentima. Nakon svih polemika mogu se izdvojiti ova četiri koja se najčešće navode: pravedna osveta prema najokrutnijm zločincima, nužna neposredna zaštita društva/zajednice uklanjanjem počinitelja, posredno zastrašivanje mogućih budućih počinitelja kaznenih dela i manji financijski trošak za zajednicu. Osobe koje zagovaraju smrtnu kaznu smatraju da je ona jedini prihvatljivi način osvete za kazneno delo ubistva. Radi se o društvenoj pravdi: država treba ukloniti zlo i zaštiti društvo. Stoga u želji da se sačuva opšte dobro vlast može pogubiti onoga koji je opasan za društvo. Svrha je kazne očuvanje društvenog poretka. Pristaše smrtne kazne smatraju da najgori kriminalci, poput višestrukih ubojica, trebaju biti nasilno uklonjeni iz društva - smaknućem - nakon regularnog sudskog procesa i iscrpljenih žalbenih postupaka. No ne postoje dokazi da se u zemljama u kojima je na snazi smrtna kazna smanjila stopa kriminaliteta. Protivnici smrtne kazne smatraju da se radi o neprihvatljivo oštroj kazni koja se često ne dosuđuje na pravičan način. Zemlje koje sprovode smrtnu kaznu češće je opravdavaju pragmatičnim razlozima nego etičnim. Opasnost od gubitka vlastitog života treba sprečiti potencijalne počinitelje u izvršenju težih kaznenih dela. Taj efekt zastrašivanja uspešan je samo ako se već uhvaćeni počinitelji usmrte. To je jedini suguran način da se spreče ponavljanja sličnog zločina. Naučna istraživanja još uvek ne uspevaju da nađu uverljive dokaze o tome da smrtna kazna suzbija zločine delotvornije nego ostale kazne, tj. ne postoje dokazi da se u zemljama u kojima je na snazi smrtna kazna smanjila stopa kriminaliteta. Protivnici smrtne kazne izlažu argumente koji opovrgavaju učinak zastrašivanja, jer iskustva pokazuju da vrlo mali broj teških zločinaca racionalno i u detalje planira izvršenje svojih dela te da ne razmišljaju o mogućim posledicama. Isto tako veliki broj ubistava događa se u afektu, a počinitelji u takvim situacijama ne razmišljaju o posledicama svojih postupaka. Po pitanju manjeg financijskog troška za društvo takođe dolazi do razilaženja u mišljenjima. Najteža moguća kazna nakon smrtne je kazna doživotnog lišenja slobode. To u pravilu znači da društvo u celini, a time i sami članovi porodice žrtava snose troškove zatvaranja počinitelja. Zagovornici smrtne kazne smatraju da je smrtna kazna jeftinija te navode kako oni ne žele još i da plaćaju boravak ubice u zatvoru. Protivnici pak navode etične sumlje po ovom pitanju jer je njihov argument da moguća ušteda novca ne sme biti razlog brisanja ljudskog života. Takođe navode da se smrtnom kaznom služe totalitarističkirežimi kako bi se obračunali s političkim protivnicima, verskim i etničkim manjinama, a u demokratskim zemljama smrtna kazna služi za obračunavanje s društvenim manjinama, jer se umesto rešavanja socijalnih problema izgrađuju zatvori, a smrtna kazna u javnome mnjenju u ultimatno stvara ideju o žestokoj borbi protiv kriminala. U stvarnosti se samo opravdava kultura smrti, pa čak i na državnom nivou. Problematika sprovođenja Zemlje koje sprovode smrtnu kaznu neizbežno se suočavaju sa rizikom usmrćivanja nedužnih osoba. Niti policija, niti pravosuđe ne funkcionišu besprekorno tj. bez pogrešaka tako da i u pravnim državama dolazi do pogrešnih presuda. Kako je usmrćivanje osobe ireverzibilan čin, ne postoji mogućnost naknadnog ispravljanja takve greške. Isto tako u sudskom postupku kojem je presuda smrtna kazna postoji određeni stupanj pritiska, kako na sudiju, tako i na porotnike koji trebaju da donesu presudu. Javnost je putem medija takođe često upletena, pa se može dogoditi da osobe koje odlučuju popuste pred većinom i donesu pogrešnu presudu. Dokle god se primenjuje smrtna kazna, ne može se izbjeći rizik pogubljenja nedužne osobe. Od 1973. godine, 123 američka osuđenika pomilovana su od smrtne kazne, jer su se pojavili dokazi o njihovoj nedužnosti u vezi zločina zbog kojih su osuđeni na smrt. Godine 2004. bilo je šest takvih slučajeva, 2005. godine dva, te jedan 2006. godine. Neki osuđenici bili su blizu pogubljenju nakon mnogo godina čekanja smrtne kazne. Greške koje se u njihovim slučajevima ponavljaju uključuju nepropisno ponašanje tužilaštva ili policije; korištenje nepouzdanih iskaza, materijalnih dokaza ili priznanja; te neodgovarajuća obrana. Smrtna kazna danas Zna se da je u 2007. godini smrtna kazna sprovođena u sledećim zemljama: : Avganistan, Bangladeš, Belorusija, Bocvana, Egipat, Ekvatorijalna Gvineja, Etiopija, Indonezija, Irak, Iran, Japan, Jemen, Kina, Kuvajt, Libija, Pakistan, Saudijska Arabija, Severna Koreja, Singapur, Sirija, Sjedinjene Američke Države, Sudan, Vijetnam. Tokom 2007, najveći broj potvrđenih smrtnih kazni je sprovedeno u sledećih šest država (međutim, uz izuzetak SAD, za ostale zemlje nije sigurno da li su procene tačne ili se radi većim brojevima): Najviše smrtnih kazni sprovedeno tokom 2007 Japan U Japanu se smrtna kazna sprovodi vešanjem bez tzv. dugog pada, nakon pravomoćno donesene presude i nakon što to ministar pravosuđa pismeno naredi. Za postupanje sa osuđenikom nakon ovog postupka ne postoji zakonom utvrđena regulativa. Često osuđenici čekaju više desetaka godina na sprovođenje presude. U tom periodu kontak sa spoljašnjim svetom je uglavnom vrlo ograničen, neprestalno se nadziru u skučenoj čeliji od nekoliko kvadratnih metara. Niti se članovi najuže porodice, niti njihove pravni zastupnici obaviještava o vremenu egzekucije, a i sami osuđenici tu informaciju saznaju tek neposredno pre izvršenja smrtne kazne. Čak i nakon usmrćivanja osobe se često događa da porodica ne zaprimi nikakve infarmacije o tome, a slična je i situacija sa posmrtnim ostacima koji se ne predaju porodici. Libija Muamer el Gadafi, državnik Libije nekoliko puta je najavljivao ukidanje smrtne kazne. Do danas se to obećanje nije ostvarilo, tako da se u toj zemlji smrtna kazna još uvek primenjuje za široki spektar kaznenih dela, između ostalih i za preprodaju droge i alkohola. U slučaju pogubljenja civila koristi se metoda vešanja, a kod pripadnika vojne službe streljanje. Nekoliko egzegucija je čak i javno prikazano putem televizije, ali većina se ipak odvija bez prsutstva javnosti. Tačni podaci o broju pogubljenih ne postoje. Saudijska Arabija U ovoj zemlji se smrtna kazna dosuđuje za niz verskih, društvenih i seksualnih delikata. Presudom se samo kažnjavaju muškarci dok se žene osuđuju za isti prekršaj doživotnim zatvorom. Iako su Ustavom Saudijske Arabije od 1992. godine priznata ljudska prava i potpisani međunarodni pravni standardi oni se ne sprovode dovoljno u praksi. Tako se prema navodima Amnesti internašonala i trenutno presuđuje smrtna kazna za maloletnike te dopuštaju sudski postupci bez pravnih zastupnika i prevodilaca za strane državljane. Osuđenici mogu da budu pomilovani, ali samo kada im svi članovi uže porodicenj oštećenika oproste, pa tako dolazi do situacija da se mora čekati u zatvoru i dugi niz godina dok maloletni član porodice ne postane punoletan kako bi mogao sam odlučivati. Kao i u Japanu, čest je slučaj da osuđenik, njegovi bližnji te advokati ne saznaju termin egzekucije. Poslednja instanca za pomilovanje je kralj. Najčešća metoda egzekucije je dekapitacija mačem koja se provodi u prepodnevnim satima na mestima koja su dostupna javnosti. Singapur S ozirom na broj stanovništva ovo je zemlja sa najvećom stopom izvršenja smrtne kazne u svetu. Od 1991. godine smaknuto je najmanje 420 osoba. Smrtna kazna je predviđena za veliki raspon delikata poput: ubistva, upotrebe vatrenog oružja, veleizdaje, otmice, posedovanje droge itd. Većina Singapuraca podržava nemilosrdnu kaznenu politiku svoje države prema krijumčarima droge. Singapurska vlast šalje na vešala svakoga – i vlastitog državljanina i stranca – koga u toj maloj ostrvskoj državi, čak i u tranzitu na aerodromu, otkriju s drogom. Ništa ne može da spase onoga kod koga se nađe više od 15 g heroina, 30 g morfijuma, 30 g kokaina, 500 g marihuane ili 1,2 kg opijuma. Prema podacima Amnesti internašonala u proseku se usmrti svakih četrnaest dana jedna osoba, a od toga 85-90% zbog trgovine drogom. Metoda egzekucije je vešanje dugim padom. Zanimljiv je podatak da u celom Singapuru postoji samo jedna osoba koja izvršava egzeguciju; Darshan Singh. On tu delatnost obavlja već više od pedeset godina i do sada je izvršio oko 800 smrtnih kazni. Egzekucija se izvršava u čuvenom zatvoru Čangi. SAD U 38 od 50 američkih saveznih država postoji institucija smrtne kazne. Ova kazna izriče se najčešće za ubistva, otmice i slična teška kaznena dela koja rezultiraju smrću jedne ili više osoba. O smrtnoj kazni se u Sjedinjenim Državama vodi žestoka rasprava. Vrhovni sud Sjedinjenih Država zabranio je 1972. godine dosuđivanje smrtne kazne. Odluku se temeljila na dva amandmana američkog ustava. Vrhovni sud je tom prilikom okarakterisao smrtnu kaznu kao okrutnu i neuobičajeno strogu zbog načina na koji su je savezne države izvršavale. Međutim, ta je odluka Vrhovnog suda ostavila ipak otvorenom mogućnost da smrtna kazna bude zadržana u budućnosti. Na primer, ako bi se izricala za samo ograničeni broj kaznenih dela, i pod ograničenim uslovima. Vrhovni sud je o ovom pitanju ponovno raspravljao 1976. godine. Tom prilikom je odobrio pravo saveznim državama da donesu nove zakone kojima se ponovno dopušta izricanje smrtne kazne. Mnoge od njih su to i učinile, zadovoljavajući pritom zahteve koje je postavio Vrhovni sud. Od tada je u Sjedinjenim Državama smrtna kazna izvršena nad više od 800 osuđenika. Od toga je u Teksasu izvršeno gotovo 300 smaknuća. Jedna od novijih studija pokazuje da smrtnu kaznu podržava oko 70 posto Amerikanaca. Kina U ovoj zemlji se smrtna kazna dosuđuje za 68 različitih kaznenih dela. Statistički podaci o broju pogubljenih se uglavnom čuvaju kao tajni ali Amnesti internašonal navodi da se godišnje pogubi i do nekoliko hiljada ljudi. Zapanjuje podatak da se egzekucija tamo provodi javno, ponekad čak i na stadionima, te da su česti slučajevi javnog prenosa putem televizije. Postoji razlika u metodama egzekucije kod bogatih i siromašnih slojeva. Bogatiji osuđenici se usmrćuju inekcijom, a siromašni streljanjem. Prema različitim izveštajima od strane organizacija koje se bore za ljudska prava se organi usmrćenih koriste za transplantaciju te se preprodavaju na crnom tržištu, iako je trgovina organima zakonom zabranjena. Kategorija:Smrtna kazna